


Kimi Aoi Fucked Like a Bizarre Road Roller

by Inksaw114



Category: Kyoukai Senjou no Horizon | Horizon In The Middle of Nowhere, ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 | JoJo no Kimyou na Bouken | JoJo's Bizarre Adventure
Genre: Come Inflation, Crack Crossover, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Double Penetration, F/M, Gangbang, Inflation, Jojo's Bizarre Adventure part 3: Stardust Crusaders, Multi, Muscles, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Road Roller, Time Stop, Time Travel, Triple Penetration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 04:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inksaw114/pseuds/Inksaw114
Summary: Dio Brando pulls Kimi Aoi through the dimensions before he and Jotaro sexually pound her like the road roller she never knew she was.





	Kimi Aoi Fucked Like a Bizarre Road Roller

January 16, 1989. Strange disasters coursed through the streets and alleyways of Cairo City. All of them happening within the span of a few seconds. One man stabbed himself with a fork. A woman missed the cigarette in her mouth and burned her tongue with the lighter. A cat exploded into countless wet chunks, the pieces landing in the food of a local Italian restaurant. And in that restaurant, every single knife in the kitchen disappeared in an instant. Outside, an old man lay dead on the sidewalk with a knife stuck to his throat

Pedestrians saw a sharp-toothed, blonde, British man wearing a yellow suit and green-heart headband staring down a muscular, 6-foot-tall Japanese high school boy wearing in a black trench coat and torn hat. Shockwaves broke glass and bent the metal between them, while the concrete around them exploded and cracked. There were thee thunderous sounds of metal and bone crashing into each other in some invisible battle. Other witnesses claimed to have seen these two leap across the rooftops of Cairo, sometimes even flying in a perfect horizontal line. Still others could hear the faint sound of deep voices shouting "ORA" or "MUDA" nearby.

An explosion punched a hole through the town clock tower nearby, while a donut-looking red-haired boy lay in the wreckage of a crumbling water tower. Owners of the apartment one floor below heard him say something about "Deflecting the emerald splash" right before his dying breath.

And nobody seemed to call the police. Despite the noise and strange accidents no officers had been sent into investigate the affected people. No reporters showed up on the scene to question why another nearby tower was smashed in half and hurdled air at the flying yellow man. The people themselves didn't even bother questioning why, earlier, the Japanese boy had jumped out of the sewers and punched the yellow British man so hard that he flew 3 blocks and landed on the old man's corpse.

In the days afterwards, nobody seemed to question anything of importance.

* * *

But Jotaro Kujo didn't care about any of that. Leaping across the rooftops of Cairo City, the 6-foot-tall, muscular, 17-year old Japanese high school boy fought a harsh battle of wills against Dio Brando, the time stopping British vampire with purple lips. Their stands, ghostly manifestations of their soul, struck at each other every time they got close. These stands had so much power and speed that they created shockwaves whenever they clashed. And while Dio and Jotaro's souls collided, their minds analyzed each other's every move.

Dio's time stopping ability was too much for Jotaro to handle. Stuck in frozen time, Jotaro watched helplessly as the vampire's stand pummeled him with lightning fast punches. His body whistled across the sky, slamming through one side of a building and crashing out the other. He flew even further out, falling into a bridge with the ocean below him.

Dio' s stand, The World, pursued the boy while Dio himself followed close behind. The World's hulking, grey, humanoid form loomed over Jotaro. Emotionless and cold, The World punched into the boy stomach, knocking the wind out of his lungs and leaving him sprawled out on the ground. Jotaro coughed up blood. With multiple shallow stab wounds on his chest and stomach, fractured ribs, and a dislocated shoulder, Jotaro's body became wracked with pain. The vampire floated down beside him and smiled.

"This your end. This will be the last and final instance I stop time!"

Sparkling gold flames fumed up from the vampire's body. He raised his hands and shouted at the top of his lungs in a voice of triumph. As he did so, Dio jumped into the air at an incredible speed, flying up into the clouds.

"THE WO-rld?"

Dio started off yelling, but ended his declartion in a confused tone. Something had gone completely awry. There was usual sound of a distorted bass as time slowed to a stop. But the vampire seemed to have disappeared off the face of the earth.

Jotaro's mind raced, as he tried to figure out Dios next move. . Where did he go? What was he planning? Immobilized and injured, Jotaro had no choice but to clear his mind and simply wait for Dio to show up.

Then the boy spotted an egg crashing into the space beside him. The entire bridge shook from its sheer weight, cracks shooting out from the crater in the concrete. The egg wobbled and shook. Then it coughed.

It was just a massive person shaped that was like an egg. It wore a white leotard and black tights around its arms and legs. The tiny blonde ponytail and massive, horrifying fish-lips only things to indicate it was even remotely human.

"Dio…. Samaa…." It said in a voice like a cow choking on a cactus. "I give my life and my powers… for you Dio-samaa"

Wait… Is that egg thing a woman? What the hell was going on here? How many seconds have passed?

Then a shadow loomed over Jotaro. Stuck in frozen time, he watched helplessly as Dio Brando dived down from the sky. He held a woman by the hips as he fell, her long leg's open in perfect split. It was a woman the likes of which he had never seen before. Five feet, two inches tall. She had light brown hair that was so thick and long that it might as well have weighed more than the entirety of her lightly tanned body. She wore a black tight suit like the egg-girl, only missing the white leotard. White cloth Adorned her hair in a massive ribbon twice the size of her head. The black cloth was skin-tight against her curvaceous body, accentuating her wide child-birthing hips and watermelon breasts barely held by a black tube top.

Time distorted again. Even in frozen time Jotaro observed Dio and the woman falling in slow motion, their shadow darkened and spread before the boy's unmoving body. He looked to Dio, the sharp toothed man had a face that was both laughing and yelling at the top of his lungs at the same time. Then he looked to the woman, her dark brown eyes wide in a state of shock and confusion. She seemed to be immobilized, but it became that she was fully aware of what was happening.

A million questions flooded through Jotaro's mind, until they were all blanked out by one sudden, dramatic realization. He had sense of touch and motion in the center line of his body. His arms and legs were stuck, but everything from his head to his groin seemed unaffected by the time stop.

And most disconcerting of all, he was popping a boner.

His wayward dick moved through frozen time as though it had a forceful will of its own, ripping through his pants and standing tall, proud, and veiny like a naked Arnold Schwarzenegger during a photo shoot.

Then, still in frozen time, Dio and the woman plummeted down even faster than before. The British vampire screamed at the top of his lungs in a fit of happy insanity.

"ROADA RORRAH DAAAAA!"

With the woman's hips in her hand, Dio slammed her down into Jotaro's dick. The harder-than-diamond pillar that was Jotaro's penis shot into the woman's pussy, tearing through her black tights and stabbing into her like a baseball bat being shoved through a piece of paper.

For a moment, the woman's entire body shuddered and moved in frozen time. Her head leaned back while her tongue rolled out of her mouth, eye's going blank. Tears formed in her eyes. Then she was frozen once more.

Jotaro grit his teeth, sensations of ecstasy shooting through his head. The woman's pussy had a tightness that was unfathomable, beyond the limits that of his own high school boy's understanding. He gave an open-mouthed groan before relaxing his neck and laying his head on the ground.

"Why didn't...Star Platinum block that? Why isn't my stand working?"

The woman tried to speak but her words were barely understandable with her tongue sticking out.

"I was supposed to pass through this. Why...why didn't the goddess protect me?"

The vampire took a step forward.

"One second has passed. I only have 8 seconds of time stop left, so I'll make this explanation quick."

The immortal put his foot on the woman's back and pushed her further down, forcing Jotaro's cock to squish into her womb.

Dio Brando raised his arms up and gestured toward the night sky.

"When I jumped up I accidentally became a shooting star! I do not know how it happened. But suddenly, the moment I activated my time stop I was shot through the cosmos. I was jumping through dimensions and bending my way through space and time. I became a lightning bolt hurtling through the clouds that were the universes beyond! And yet it was one thought that brought me back. One thought that let me keep my sense of purpose. And that thought was… I want to crush Jotaro Kujo!"

The vampire looked down at the three bodies around him. He pointed to the cracked egg moaning at Jotaro's side.

"And so, while still in frozen time I fucked this egg-man thing, and planted a flesh bud in him so that he would follow my every command! His body is his own stand now, one with the interesting ability to transfer his massive, unbridled weight onto another person."

The egg-person groaned "I'm... a lady... Dio-samaaa."

He pointed to the woman laying on top of Jotaro.

"And this lady is named Kimi Aoi. She is heavy in all the right places. Heavy and stacked, so much so that this is the perfect weapon to crush you with!"

"Don't...call me that." She moaned again, her voice strained as her body still reeled from the pleasure.

The vampire put his foot on the Big-breasted woman now, pushing her down until Jotaro's dick smashed into her womb. Then Dio push her shoulders forward so that her ample bosom fell against Jotaro's chest. She looked at him now, brown eyes blinking while she looked down at herself.

"What...happened? Where is this place? I was dancing during a battle but now I'm...here?" Jotaro could tell that her voice would normally be sultry and mature, but now the pitch was heightened due to her own confusion.

"Two seconds have passed in frozen time. I only have 7 seconds left. Now. Egg-pawn, make this bitch as heavy as you can make her. Make Jotaro Kujo die under the weight of his own foolishness!"

The gravity around them was multiplied tenfold. The Kimi's body pressed into Jotaro's. Her sudden weight so intense that the ground behind him started to crack. His dick moved even further into her, the tip reaching into the very back of her womb.

It appeared she was in the same condition as him. Jotaro felt her moving her hips as though she were trying to pick herself up, but her arms and legs wouldn't bend or straighten. She ended sliding up and down the length of his dick, the both of them grunting and moaning.

"This shouldn't be happening." She moaned, her eyes wincing. "My power… is that nobody can touch me unless I allow them to. I'm protected by the goddess of eroticism herself!"

"Bitch, I don't even know what that means!" Groaned Jotaro.

Kimi Aoi's massive hips and the jerking in every direction, and the sliding of her round ass on his thighs didn't help with the situation. The walls of her pussy stroked every bit of his dick, the mouth of her womb kissing and tapping against the tip of his penis. She tried to pick herself off him, but Dio kept pushing her back down.

Then Dio laid down on top of her back, pushed her legs into a V-shape, and poked his own undead penis into her asshole.

She started moaning with her mouth closed, while shrugging her shoulders and craning her neck trying to get away.

"No... No! I don't even like muscle bound idiotic men like you. I prefer skinny boys. Smart and sweet...like my brother!"

Dio jammed his dick into her asshole, spreading the hole gaping wide. She screamed and tried to flail but her limbs stayed put on the ground. As he delved further into her, his body slammed against her own, the force of the impact pushing Jotaro further into the ground. Then Dio summoned his stand, The World, and had it jam its own massive penis into her asshole alongside his. Kimi Aoi's weight increased, her short, 5-foot 2 body pushing into Jotaro's cracked ribs until he thought he almost tasted blood. Her massive breasts flattened against his chest, saliva from her open mouth dripping into his shirt.

It was then Jotaro understood Dio's game. The unhinged vampire was indeed trying to kill him, but also trying to humiliate him in the last few moments before his demise! He was trying to rape him by using this random woman as an onahole, forcing her thick body onto him in a murderous, hate filled, devil's threesome!

"Don't you dare!" Kimi yelled into Jotaro's face, her own expression one of rage and defiance. "Don't you dare! I won't let you do with my body as you please! Even as an erotic dancer I have pride as a woman. I pick and choose who I get to be with! As a student of Musashi Ariadust Academy, I have an important destiny to ful-GHAAAAAH!"

There it was. A tribal yell from a feral warrior, saying the word "ORA" like the roar of a charging bull. It was Star Platinum. Jotaro's Stand was a purple skinned man-beast that resembled a certain ancient evil, an ultimate godly being with long curly hair and ultra-thick muscles. The embodiment of Jotaro's soul jammed its cock into Kimi Aoi's pussy with the power of a .500 Smith and Wesson revolver, striking the back of her womb alongside Jotaro's.

Both Dio Brando and The World started jackhammering themselves into her ass. Both the flesh dick and the ghost-dick penetrated so far that they struck the pit of her stomach. The vampire stared directly at Jotaro behind her with a wicked smile on his face.

"Three seconds have passed Jotaro! The warmup is over!"

Kimi started yelling. "No! Please! The only people I allow to touch me are those who I'm willing to wither away for. People who I can marry!"

Jotaro's chest and hips were being pressed into the ground, his bones rattling with every impact. If he didn't act now, if he didn't fight back, he was going to be squished beneath the weight of both Dio and the girl. He grit his teeth and started thrusting his hips upwards as hard and as fast as he could. Dio Brando gave a delighted yell as the vampire felt the force of Jotaro's thrust.

"It's useless Jotaro! Useless useless uselessuselessuselessuselessuseless! Get crushed! Crushed like a bug inside the shoe of a high school girl running late for class!"

Kimi Aoi's mind was breaking with every thrust. Her eyes rolled back, tongue rolling out as four dicks pounded her through two holes. They were fast, inhumanly fast, to the point where she lost track of when they were pulling out or thrusting back in. All she knew was that the boy in front of her slammed into her womb so hard that her body was being lifted from the impact, while behind her the two dicks thrust into her ass with such force that they were trying to push her back down. It was a contest of speed and power, all taking place in the very depths of the most precious parts of her body.

"Four seconds have passed!" Screamed the yellow vampire

Her mind worked into overdrive. 'No. That's impossible! There's no way it's been only one second!'. Her thoughts careened against her consciousness. And still the barrage didn't cease. Her own groans and moans were unable to keep in time with the pounding within her, and she screamed in her own time.

And where was her goddess familiar? Why hasn't her ability to phase through attacks been activated yet? Kimi desperately tried to think of a reason. Then she remembered. Of course. Her powers are activated through dance. Every movement and sound was an offering to the goddess' power. Which meant that she had to start moving as well before she could dematerialize. She knew she was already close to breaking. She hated the idea that her own body was being used so thoughtlessly by these filthy men. But it was her only chance to escape.

Kimi Aoi struggled to move her hips against the pummeling in her womb. Her eyes became moist at the barrage of pain and pleasure crackling through her entire body. She thrust her hips up and down, still unable to move her limbs, her legs still straightened out in a wide V. Her massive, insanely long light brown hair bobbed and shook with each movement. Her hips kept going, and she could feel the magic activate from her body, saw the sparkles gather in front of her.

A pocket-sized chibi version of herself wearing a Shrine Maiden uniform appeared in the air in front of her. Kimi smiled and waited for her body to pass through the two men. But nothing happened. The avatar floated there, not moving at all. The woman frowned. A shaky moan escaped her mouth while A fresh wave of ecstasy wrecked her body.

The goddess could not move within the span of frozen time.

Kimi Aoi gave in to a mind-numbing orgasm. She came harder than she ever had before, memories of flirting with both men and women in a future dimension faded away as these men's lightning-fast pounding enveloped her consciousness. Among those she flirted with was her brother and her classmates. Her salty juiced sprayed out of her cunt like a broken fire hydrant, soaking into Jotaro's pants.

The high school boy clenched his teeth at the feeling of moisture on his legs. Star Platinum continued to yell "ORA" with every savage hit into her womb.

Dio laughed again, his own thrusts unimpeded

"Not bad Jotaro! You have mastered moving your hips within the frozen time! However, your paltry pelvic thrusts have no power compared to the force of my entire body. You are like a boxer trying to win a fight by only flicking his wrists! You cannot hope to win against me! Five seconds have passed!"

"Dio! You bastard! I'm going to kill you!"

The vampire behind her started orgasming in Kimi's ass. She could feel it fill her up, her own stomach vibrating as it started to expand. The open, exposed navel of her black tight suit became an overflowing container of wayward vampire sperm. Then her moans became gurgled and choked. The jizz had traveled through her body and was now escaping through her mouth. Dio's The World pulled out of her ass and instantly shoved a metallic penis deep down her throat. What used to be a hole with leaking jizz had been plugged. Her belly continued to inflate.

The expanding belly only added more weight, and soon Jotaro started having difficulty lifting her up. She sank further down. More cracks appeared on the ground behind him. The weight of her breasts, her butt, he whole body pressing into his cracked bones. Star Platinum started thrusting with the animalistic fury of a caged animal, but even his penis couldn't stand the weight.

"6 Seconds have passed! Let's see if you can last even longer!"

It was no use. Kimi Aoi's body was crushing him in. But Jotaro still didn't give up. He willed his hips to keep thrusting as fast and as deep as he could go. Star Platinum kept at it tirelessly even as the woman didn't stop cumming.

Soon the entirety of her curvaceous form overwhelmed him.

"7 Seconds Jotaro! "

More of Jotaro's bones cracked under the pressure

"8 Seconds have passed! Now you die! WWWWWWWRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY"

Dio and The World's thrust into her one last and final time, still cumming all the while. Jotaro and Star Platinum howled for their own last push into the woman's womb. And still she descended on him. Kimi Aoi's body slammed into the bridge, pushing up dirt and dust into the air. Beneath her, Jotaro Kujo disappeared in a splatter of blood. Each dust particle then stopped and floated in the air. Kimi Aoi started to deflate as cum cascaded out of her mouth and gaping ass. These things then remained still, frozen in time.

Dio Brando stood victorious. He took a deep, icy breath and let out a cry of triumph that nearly rivaled the orgasm scream he had moments ago. The gold flames from before returned, covering his body and that of The World.

"This proves that absolutely no one can surpass Dio! Puny Humans! I shall rule you all. Bow before my power and might. Ah… I see 10 seconds have passed. My power grows with every moment! Now…. time to find suck the blood of these women and drain them dry."

Dio Brando grunted… His leg trembled with the sheer effort of his movement.

"W-what?...M-my body...It's slowing down…No. I'm not slowing down… I can't move! Im...Impossible…"

On the side of the bridge, the egg-shaped thing yelled out and clawed at the sand thrown into its eyes.

"Dio."

Jotaro Kujo was behind him, gold flames licking across his body.

"It's been 11 seconds. I guess that's your limit now. I stopped time at the nine second mark. That's what let me escape."

Dio Brando eyes were opened wide. His entire body trembled in his attempt to turn around and fight the young man. But he couldn't move. He was helpless and vulnerable.

"J-Jotaro…"

"Ugh. What a giant pain in my ass. You're a sick, twisted, demented son of a bitch. And for that…"

The boy grabbed onto his shoulders in an iron-clad grip.

"... I'll show you what it's like being on the bottom!"

The yellow vampire was kneed in the spine by Star Platinum and thrown to the ground on his back. Then he looked up and saw the back of Kimi Aoi's body right before it slammed into his chest. Her hair was so long and thick that it ended up wrapping around him like a blanket. The vampire even had to turn his head to the side and spit out a few strands that ended up in his mouth.

"Time has begun to move again." The boy said.

Kimi Aoi shuddered and wretched on top of Dio. Her chest and hips were vibrating. Her long legs kicked out uncontrollably while her toes curled within her high heeled shoes. The woman's once full and deep brown eyes now rolled upwards while her tongue lolled out of her mouth.

"Cocks. I want cocks. Only big, strong cocks on huge, muscled men can satisfy me now. I don't care about anything anymore. I don't even want to phase through you anymore. I just want to get fucked. Fucked like the horny bitch that I-"

Jotaro yelled. His voice was filled with rage, yet it still sounded controlled and commanding.

"Shut up! It pisses me off when girls freak out! It's freakin' annoying!"

The woman immediately kept quiet. She stared up at him, her face blushing pink.

 _This man._  She thought to herself.  _This man had only said two lines to me through this whole ordeal and yet… This is the first time in my life anyone has ever spoken to me like he does._

Slowly, her bent knees straightened out, her hands rubbing along the shin and thighs of her long legs. Then her legs opened in submission to the man in front of her. She brushed the fingertips along the side of her pussy and rubbed her clit in gentle strokes.

"Please take me. Jotaro Kujo."

Below the horny woman Dio struggled to think of a way out. He couldn't give up now. The World was weak from the fighting, and the injury to his spine had left him paralyzed. All of his limbs were immobilized and there was too little time for his healing factor to kick in. There was only one thing to do. The yellow vampire willed his penis into the the girl's asshole once more, doubled again by The World. Kimi Aoi moaned loud and dug her fingers into her cunt.

"How dare you mock me. I, Dio, will rule all and nobody is going to stop me. Someone as low as you is as interesting as rat shit in a bathroom. If you want to have a test of strength, then come! I'm going to rip this girl apart and destroy you afterwards!" Dio Brando's challenge was an ultimatum, a declaration of what not might happen, but of what will happen.

Jotaro stepped forward and pushed Kimi's feet up behind her head. He leaned over, sticking his dick into her wet pussy. Her moans rose to a feverish high. Two dicks forced themselves into her pussy once more, her body so aroused that her own juices splashed out upon their entry. They throbbed so violently that she nearly started cumming again before they even started moving. Her eyes sparkling, her mouth open, Kimi Aoi wrapped her legs around Jotaro's waist, and pulled his shoulders closer to her.

He held no reaction. His angry, scowling eyes never went anywhere but forward. Kimi Aoi whispered into the ear of this massive, stoic high school boy.

"Make me wither away. Pluck every flower from the garden of my pure heart and sow the seeds of new life into me. Plough me. Plough me deep. I want to be ravaged by those big, steely cocks of yours."

Jotaro grabbed her breasts with his hands and squeezed them until Kimi yelped in pain. Then he pushed against her chest, making her lean further back into the vampire behind her. Dio Brando grunted in effort, the pain in his spine leaving him weakened.

"Jo...taro…' The vampire grunted out behind a forest of brown hair and white cloth.

"Dio!"

The pounding began again. Jotaro thrust the full weight of his hips into her at speeds that may have been faster than light itself. Star Platinum entire body became a blur of motion as the ghost dick struck every square centimeter of her sacred spots. Dio and The World started cumming again, the force of it now lifting her up from her ass. The cum back to her throat like before. Within the span of a supposed "second", Kimi was gurgling on vampire cum only to start gagging on Star Platinum fucking her face.

Time meant nothing to her now. It could have been 12 seconds. It could have been hours. Nothing moved around them anyway. The swelling in her belly grew and grew. Sometimes Star Platinum's penis would exit her mouth and spray her upside down face in a waterfall of sperm before shoving itself back down her throat. Jotaro came too, and so did she. Fluids soaked into what little pieces of clothing she wore, falling off her body and puddling around the vampire fucking her ass. And her pussy was filled beyond what she thought possible. Sperm splashed out of every hole and made a glopping sound as more flowed into her.

Soon the weight of the woman was so intense that the cracking of bone could be heard at her back. Dio's panicked and disbelieving cries rang out into the silent, frozen city.

"N-noooo! Im-Impossible! I'm… Dio! I am Dio! Konooo…..Dio….Daaaaaaa"

The vampire, and his stand, exploded under the pressure. Crushed beneath the weight of the woman's supple body and the impossible amount of sperm forced within. And lying on her back, Kimi Aoi became bathed in a gentle blue flame. She looked around at it, and wondered if it was a flame of purification.

Jotaro Kujo stood up from the mating press looking none the worse for wear. The man wasn't even tired. He just stared at Kimi with a passive expression, one side of his face dripping with the blood of a previous injury.

"Now if I just wait until dawn, that bastard will turn to dust.

It was then, of all times, that Kimi Aoi's powers activated. The chibi-goddess went into a confused frenzy as it tried to piece together whether everything that happened in frozen time was an attack or just an intense hug. Eventually the woman with a thick body and long legs started to fade. It was if she was phasing out of this dimension to return to her old one.

"Oh...why can't there be more men like you where I'm from…" She said right before she disappeared completely.

Even the egg-looking thing from earlier just popped out of existence as time and space began to right itself.

"Dio." Jotaro's voice was cool, calm and collected. "There's only one simple answer as to why you lost. You made me horny."

**Author's Note:**

> Having an ability like "Nobody can touch me unless I allow them to" while having a flirtatious personality should be IMMEDIATE grounds for an Instant Loss 2Koma artwork.
> 
> I honestly wish "Instant Loss Road Roller" was a thing in hentai.
> 
> Why is Jojo so easy to meme?
> 
> Harem protagonists are usually bullshit
> 
> I'd totally read/watch more yaoi if there was a girl in between the two guys.


End file.
